HUG!
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: This is me and  maybe  some of my friends hunting down our favourite characters from Naruto and Bleach and hugging them! These poor characters, what will they do when the fangirls begin to take over! Raiting may change
1. Gaara I

**I have to do this before I go crazy people! (I really need to finish my stories before I begin new ones... Aw well!)**

**OK so this is a mini micky take fanfic. Now if you haven't watched Naruto skip to Bleach, if you haven't watched Bleach, skip to Naruto.  
Here is the story: I just finished watching about Gaara's passed and I saw him as a kid and now I really wanna hug him! But I can't (aww).  
So instead I decided to do this fanfic of me hugging all my favourite Naruto Characters (not many may I add) and all my favourite Bleach characters!  
If I have time or am bored I might have a little thing where you can tell me about yourselves and your favourite character and I will do you hugging them but for now lets focus of me! :D**

**First chapter, to get it out of my system. IS GAARA!**

**

* * *

**The small red headed boy was too busy, glaring at Sasuke as he slowly stepped forward. It was just him and Sasuke, the final face off, no one was around to disturbe them... or so they thought. The two happened to be standing on long branches of a tree, and all of these trees were covered in leaves, large clumps that could hide a wild animal!

Inside one of the clumps of the leaves, a girl pounced. Gaara did not stand a chance and in seconds this girl had landed beside him and latched her long pale arms around his body. Her brown hair had fallen in front of her face slightly but she did not care and was grinning like a wild cat. She was taller than he was but not by that much, her glasses had slipped off of one ear and were hanging by her nose now but her arms didn't loosen around the smaller boy.

"What the-" Gaara blinked and looked around at her while Sasuke just stared with one eyebrow raising "Who the hell are you?"

"Maxine, nice to meet ya" she grinned and rested her head on top of his as she hugged him tightly

"...OK... So... What are you doing?" Gaara blinked

"Hugging!" Maxine sighed happily

"..." Gaara blinked as she began to slowly rock him from side to side. He blinked before looking around at her again. Sasuke was unsure of what to do and so he did not move.

"Um... Can we help you?" Sasuke asked carefully

Maxine looks up and scowls at him "_You_ can't" she smiled and rested her head back on Gaara's "But _you_ can!"

"... Get off me..." Gaara said slowly, still stuck in shock mode.

"Tehe nope" Maxine giggle and continued to rock him side to side.

"...Help me" Gaara mouthed to Sasuke who stared calmly back and shook his head slowly, mouthing the word 'No'.

"Um... Maxine?" Gaara asked slowly

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeesh?" Maxine giggled, still hugging him.

"Can you let go now? I um... Gotta fight" Gaara said trying to prize her arms off from around him

"Nope" Maxine said again

"I will make you" he snarled, getting angry now

"Good luck!" Maxine said

"Fine!"

Sand began to rise from Gaara's skin and it surrounded the two of them, a large chunk tried to get between Gaara and Maxine but she was holding him so close that not even a grain of sand could get through. Gaara blinked and tried to get the sand to attack Maxine but it all just bounced off from her. His eyes widened in fear as he stared at Maxine.

"What are you?" he gasped

"I am the most powerful person is every anime world... I am... a... FANGIRL!"

Sasuke looked around as dark music began to play from no where. He gulped as he began to slowly take a few steps away, after all Maxine was only interested in Gaara, not him. However as he was stepping away Gaara saw him and sent his sand to grab his ankles.

"If I have to suffer so do you!" Gaara snarled and began to try and use the sand around Sasuke's ankles to escape her grip.

"Oh no you don't" Maxine grinned hugging him still "Where ever you go. I go to!"

"... Someone" Gaara gasped, staring at her in fear, his eyes widened and he began to shake "Someone... someone... HELP ME!"

Sasuke was also beginning to grow afraid as he grabbed trunks and pulled with all his might to escape the sand so he may run. However the more frightened Gaara got, the tighter the sand became. It looked like they would both be trapped forever... When suddenly Naruto, Sakura, Gai and Kakashi appeared.

"What is going on?" Sakura gasped

"GET HER OFF ME!" Gaara cried, struggeling "PLEASE HELP!"

"That poor kid" Gai said darkly

"What is it?" Naruto blinked "Who is that girl?"

"She is a very dangerous species called fangirls... they are also very rare to find because so many are turning their backs on animes" Gai said watching her as she sat down and pulled Gaara onto her lap.

"Fangirls?" Sakura gasped

"Yes fangirls. We have to act now if we are to save that poor child!" Gai cried dramatically

"What do we do?" Kakashi blinked

"Easy" he grinned, letting one of his teeth shine "We give them someone else"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi blinked

Gai suddenly reached over and grabbed Kakashi's clothes, ripping them from his body and stepping back so he was only in his underwear. "We give them someone else! HAY! GIRL!"

Maxine scowled and looked up but her eyes widened when she saw Kakashi's bare skin. They seemed to light up the longer she stared and soon Gaara was able to slip from her grip and run as fast as he could away from her. Slowly she stood and began to stare at Kakashi.

"If I were you... I would run" Gai whispered to a pink faced Kakashi.

"I HATE YOU GAI!" Kakashi roared as he spun and ran as fast as he could. Maxine was already giving chase, her eyes wide and her tongue sticking out as she jumped from tree to tree like an animal.

"Hay Gaara?" Sakura asked "You OK?"

They were all kneeling beside him as he shivered "She... She... She's a monster!"

"We know Gaara" Naruto said kindly "But shes gone now"

"I wouldn't put you penny on that" Gai said darkly "Her kind... True fans... They never go away. They hunt down their pray and never stop... None of us are safe... With one of them roaming the world."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

Next chapter will be Kakashi!

Don't worry Bleach fans I will be doing them soon!

R&R!


	2. Kakashi I

**This is chapter a two! Kakashi and me! Lets see how long he can run before I catch and hug him!**

**

* * *

**Kakashi dived from tree to tree as fast as he could. He was cold since he was not wearing any clothes apart from his blue boxers but since he was moving so much, he was able not to freeze. Maxine was following with the same animal like expression on her face as always.

"KAKASHI! YOU CAN NOT RUN FROM ME!" Maxine screamed and began to laugh

"No but I can bloody well try" Kakashi grumbled he jumped down and began to run through the streets.

Many people stared at the half naked man as he dashed through the streets as fast as he could. While running he accidently smashed into Asuma and the two toppled down onto the ground, they landed on top of each other, their limbs twisted into the most bizard position, so many people passed blushed and looked away quickly, while other women stared.

"...What the hell are you doing?" Asumi blinked staring up at Kakashi who blinked down at him.

"It is a long story" Kakashi said

"I have time"

"Unfortuantly I don't" Kakashi said

"... Could you get off of me now?"

"Oh right!" he said quickly jumping to his feet, just as he stood up, Maxine appeared and threw her arms around his waist, tackeling him back down on top of Asuma again.

There was a loud bang before Maxine blinked, sitting up and staring down at the two of them. Slowly her nose began to bleed, slowly her smile spread and she grinned, lettinng the blood flow.

"YAOI!" Maxine squealed happily drawing attention from people.

"What? No!" Kakashi and Asuma shouted as people stared at them. Maxine sat on Kakashi's back and giggled.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" she chanted

"NO!" the both roared. Asuma managed to tuck his feet under and kick the two off them off of him. Kakashi fell back and they landed on some of the messy food.

Maxine was momentarily knocked unconsious by the force. Kakashi took the chance to jump to his feet and run as fast as he could passed Asuma. Asuma blinked after him before he looked back at Maxine, who was jumping to her feet and looking around.

"Where'd he go?" Maxine screamed looking at Asuma.

"Like I am telling-" Asuma began

Maxine jumped on top of him and grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt. She began to shake him so his head smacked the ground and her teeth ground together.

"TELL ME!"

"What the-" Asuma began but Maxine growled and pulled so their noses were touching. Something in her eyes told him that she was not joking "THAT WAY!" he pointed off to the right and hoped she did not relize he was lying.

Luckily she was too busy to notice and jumped to her feet. Soon she was dashing from the scene quicker than any living creature. Slowly Asuma sat up and stared after her in shock.

Meanwhile Kakashi dived into the nearest home he recognised and pressed his back to the door, avoiding the window as he caught his breath. When he was ready he looked around, hoping to find some clothes. Unfortunatly he was in a womans home so unless he wanted to dress in a skirt or pink jeans with flowers on them.

Taking a deep breath he pulled on the jeans and a white blouse. He looked ridiculous but at least his body was covered. Then he stuck his head out the window and slowly began to creep down the wall.

He jumped down to the ground and looked around to make sure no one was around to see him. Then, just as he was about to run, he spotted Gai and the others. Without thinking of the clothes he was wearing, he charged at Gai, furious!

"YOU!" he snapped grabbing his shirt "You set that BITCH after me!"

"Kakashi?" he blinked "What in god's name are you wearing?"

"This! Because you bloody stole my clothes!"

"I wouldn't shout so loudly if I were you" Gai warned

"And why not?" he roared

"Kakashi!" came a squeal, the older man visably paled and froze on the spot.

"That is why" Gai said

"Hide me!" Kakashi dived behind them all

"But she has already seen you" Naruto blinked

"Shut up!" he snapped

Maxine grinned and began to drool as she slowly stepped forward, her eyes trained on Kakashi hiding behind his own students. Just as she was in touching distance, someone stepped in between the two of them.

Jiraiya smirked down at her and crossed his arms over his chest, he tapped his foot.

"So this is the fangirl?" He leaned down and smelt her, in response Maxine hissed and dropped onto all fours, pretending to scratch out "Weird..." he grinned "Say do I have any fangirls out there?"

"What do I care, I am only interested in Kakashi and or Gaara... possibly Neji but mostly just the first two" Maxine snorted and went to move forward but Jiraiya pushed her away.

"Sorry can't let ya" he smirked

"How are you going to stop me?" she snarled

"There are more of us than there are you" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Oh really"

Maxine began to laugh wickedly and stepped back, she rose her hands up in the air and shouted loudly. For a moment no one knew what was happening, but then Gai gasped loudly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked

"It's... Muliplying!" Gai gasped in horror

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

Next chapter will be Sasuke with a friend of mine called Darkdream with a lil Maxine and Gaara or Kakashi :D

R&R!


	3. Sasuke I

**This is chapter a three! This is Sasuke and Darkdream, a friend of mine (It will also have a small amount of me, Kakashi or Gaara but not much)**

**

* * *

**"What are you talking about? Multiplying?" Sakura demanded

"Her kind... They can multiply to make more of themselves" Gai said dramatically

"That... is horr-" Sasuke began but stopped

Suddenly the girl was not alone. On one side a dark skinned girl with a black shirt that said "Darkdream" on the front, while on the other side was a larger girl with a white shirt that said "Beth" on the front. All three of the girls were grinning madly. When Maxine stepped forward.

"Get em girls! And no mercy!"

Darkdream leapt and suddenly her arms had wound around Sasuke tightly. He shouted and stumbled back but she lifted up and wound her legs around his waist as well, making sure to keep a tight hold on.

"Get her off!" Sasuke shouted reaching for his weapons and trying to cut her but with every scratch he made it healed quickly "What the hell?"

"QUICK!" Gai shouted shoving Kakashi so Maxine could grab him in a tight hug "LEAVE THEM AND RUN!"

"But-" Sakura began staring at Sasuke

"Stay and die or flee and live!" Gai shouted and ran away screaming like a young girl.

Everyone followed him, apart from Sakura who slowly made her way over to her own beloved Sasuke in order to help him. Maxine was managed to pin Kakashi on the floor and was licking his face like a dog while she tried to rip his mask down. Beth had disapeared completely, she could be anywhere.

"Here fangirl fangirl fangirl" Sakura said slowly as Darkdream looked up and scowled.

Suddenly she was hissing and reaching out to scratch like a wild cat. Sakura jumped and blinked at the girl slowly. Then, before she could react, Darkdream jumped and began to attack Sakura. Sasuke blinked at the two of them and slowly stepped back before turning and running as fast as he could away from them.

Darkdream looked up when she realized he was no longer there. She jumped away from Sakura and ran to try and catch up with Sasuke, leaving Sakura on the ground... unconsious.

Meanwhile at the Ramen Store.

Sasuke was hiding under the large long desk. The people that worked there had said he could stay hidden there since nearly everyone had heard of the horrible fangirls. Most people were in their homes hiding but a few did not have to worry, so they were brave enough to walk around town and go about their day as normal.

Then she appeared. Darkdream got on her hands and knees and began to sniff the ground, she quickly sat up and sneezed.

"Not a good idea" she paused "Wait why am I sniffing the ground anyway?"

"Is she crazy?" a stranger asked

Darkdream stared at them on all fours and began to bark madly like a dog. The couple quickly began to run away. She smirked and continued to look around for Sasuke.

"What is she after?" asked another person.

"No idea" answer a second one

"She is scaring me mummy" whimpered a little girl

"Yes lets move along quickly"

Slowly people began to hurry away from the crazy little girl. Darkdream didnt care and she slowly began to get closer and closer to Sasuke's hiding place. The boy was beginning to shiver and grow nervous, praying he was not found. Suddenly her face appeared and she bit him on his neck.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Sasuke screamed

"When Orochimaru bit you... He said you would go to him... So I want you to come to me too!" Darkdream grinned happily and hugged him "You're warm" she smiled and reached down grabbing him in a place men normally do not like to be grabbed "And large"

Sasuke shouted and began to struggle against her. What the hell was with this girl!

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

Next chapter will be Shikimaru with a mate of mine called Beth.

R&R!


	4. Shikimaru I

**This is chapter a four! This is Shikimaru and Beth, a friend of mine**

**

* * *

**Beth was walking around, ducking low like she was some kind of secret spy even though she was walking down the middle of the street in plain sight. Also she drew more attention to herself when she stopped for no reason and howled loudly. Then she would continue to walk like nothing had happened.

She kept this up until finally she spotted him. Shikimaru!

Shikimaru was very H O T in Beth's oppinion and she was determind to hug him. Slowly she began to creep forward, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. Shikimaru was too relaxed to realize the danger.

Just as he looked around Beth pounced. She jumped and tackled him to the ground, the boy shouted as the large girl caught him in a bone crushing hug. Shikimaru roared in both pain and surprise and reached for any weapon he could lay his hands on.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shikimaru roared

"Shiiiiikimaruuuuuuu" Beth sang

"Oh great, you must be one of the fangirls I have been hearing so much about" Shikimaru tried to sit up but couldn't "And now you're after me? What a drag"

"Shikimaru!" Beth cried

"Yeah, that's me" he shrugged "Can you get off now?" she didn't move.

"Shikimaru!" Beth cried again

"..." he stared at her

"Shikimaru!" she repeated

"..."

"Shikimaru!"

"..."

"Shikimaru!"

"..."

"Shikimaru"

"Get off me!" Shikimaru roared and put his hands together "Shadow Posession!"

Beth froze and suddenly couldn't move. Slowly Shikimaru stood up and moved back, Beth copied him until she was a few feet away from him. He exepected to see a angry, annoyed or confused expression on her face, instead all he could see was joy and excitment.

"Shadow Posession! Oh my god! I can't believe you are doing this to ME! AHHHHH! I feel so special!" Beth cried

"...What the..." Shikimaru blinked watching her nervously

"Oh I can't believe this! Make me do something!" Beth demanded

"...You... Freak!" he snapped and began to back away, Beth had to copy him.

Then he turned and began to run away from her. Beth was forced to do the same to him and so by the time the shadow posession had worn off, they were so far away that Shikimaru was unafraid to walk the rest of the way.

When he was sure he was safe, he tried to find the others. Soon finding Sasuke hiding under his bed and Kakashi in Gai's closet. The fangirls were becoming a right menace!

"We have to do something about them!" Shikimaru snapped to Gai and Asuma.

"We know that but what can we do?" Asuma grumbled

"Lets see you think that way when the fangirls go after YOU!" Shikimaru challenged him.

Suddenly Akatsuki member, Deidara ran passed screaming as Maxine appeared and tackled him down onto the ground, screaming loudly and happily as she pulled him into a rib crunching hug, choking the breath from his lungs.

"I have never felt so sorry for a Akatsuki member before in my life" Asuma mumbled

"Here here" Gai sighed

"... Shouldn't we help him then?" Shikimaru noted when Maxine began to lick Deidara's hands.

"We aint THAT sorry for him" Asuma said.

The three stared at Deidara before shrugging and turning their back to him. They returned to the situation at hand.

"There is one thing I know of... An ancient jutsu that was passed down from generation to generation for such a tragedy as this" Gai said dramatically "But it comes with a price, we would be passing on this heavy burden to someone else"

"I don't care!" Shikimaru roared as he ran, Beth had appeared and was trying to eat her way through the window, but was unable to bite down on the flat surface.

"Alright then, Shikimaru, you, Kakashi and Sasuke will lead the three of them to the town centre in half an hour, we will be waiting for you" Gain winked and gave a thumbs up.

"What am I suppose to do with her for half an hour?" Shikimaru blinked

"We don't care" the two shrugged and opened the door, allowing Beth to jump in and tackle Shikimaru back down onto the ground. Then they left ignoring his screams for help.

**000**

Needless to say when Shikimaru came crawling to the town centre with Beth riding on his back and screaming for him to go faster he was not happy. Kakashi also had to carry Maxine but he also had to drag a confused and shaken Deidara (who felt he had been violated) and a terrified Gaara along because Maxine refused to let go of their hands. And finally Sasuke showed up with Darkdream dragging him by his feet happily for a casual walk.

When they were all there the ninja's jumped forward, grabbing each of the fangirls and dragging them away from the others causing a riot. After all you don't take meat away from a starving lion!

When all the girls had been tied up to a large fountain, Gai and a few other stronger ninja stepped forward and scowled down at them.

"Be gone evil ones!" he shouted poiting an accusing finger at the girls.

Then everyone made hands signs and mumble under their breaths, using as much power as they could. It was very hard work and took up to three hours to do but soon they made a large gaping portal in the middle of the floor between then and the girls.

"Goodbye forever!" Gai cried again, now everyone was staring at him strangely

"Allow us to do the honours" Sasuke growled

He, Kakashi, Deidara, Gaara and Shikimaru all stepped behind the girls, they rose a foot and with a hard boot, knocked all three girls down into the portal. With a single scream they disapeared from the world.

"Their Bleach's problem now" Jiraiya said

"That poor cleaning product..." Naruto sighed and everyone rose an eyebrow at him.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

Next chapter will be Maxine (Me) again only with my two favourite characters... GIN AND TOSHIRO!

R&R!


	5. GinToshiro I

**This is chapter a five! This is both Gin and Toshiro and back to me, Maxine**

**

* * *

**Maxine groaned as she sat up and looked around the new place, it was so much more stranger than the world of Naruto. It had more of an esence to it than the other place. She looked around and saw Darkdream and Beth lying down beside of her. She groaned and stood, looking around as tears build in her eyes... She had lossed Kakashi... She lossed Deidara... She even lost Gaara.

Suddenly she saw two men at the end of the field, they were holding swords up and were getting ready to fight but she didn't care about that. Maxine knew these men. And suddenly she didn't care about the Naruto characters...

Jumping up she screamed as she ran over to the pair. The youngest looked up a second too large and suddenly around a set of arms wrapped around him and pulling him into a hug. Then before the other could react she also jumped and wrapped her arms around him!

"Toshiro Hitsugaya and Gin Ichimaru I can't believe it!" Maxine screamed, her arms around their necks, choking them as she jumped up and down.

"AGH! Can't! Breath!" Toshiro gasped, clawing at her arm.

"Shinso!" Gin gasped and went to stab Maxine but she was jumping so much that he accidently dropped his zanpakuto.

"Who the hell are you?" Toshiro gasped as he tried to kick her away "And how the hell are you so strong?"

"I am such a big fan!" Maxine screamed

"Fan?" the two blinked

"Yeah!" Maxine laughed

"... What the fu-" Gin began but was stopped when Maxine suddenly pushed their faces into each other, forcing the two to KISS!

"YAOI!" Maxine screamed and stepped back taking pictures. It took Gin and Toshiro a few minutes before they came back to reality and pulled back screaming.

"What no!" Toshiro shouted "I aint gay!"

"And I aint a pedophile!" Gin snapped

"YES YOU ARE!" Maxine snarled angrily and grabbing the two again "And if you don't start being gay right now I will murder Momo and Rangiku! Got it!"

"What do you have against Momo and Rangiku?" Toshiro snapped

"Nothing, it is just so you two will kiss" Maxine shrugged innocently

"NO!" they both snapped crossing their arms.

"That is it" Maxine shouted holding her hands out "SUPER RANDOM PUPPET POWER GO!"

Nothing happened

"Damn! They worked in the world of Naruto" she grumbled

"Naruto sent you here?" Toshiro roared

"Uh huh" Maxine nodded

"Why? What are you?" Gin snapped

"To answer that question you will need to snog with each other for ten minutes" Maxine state

"No"

"Then no answers"

"Fine"

They looked at each other, grimaced and leaned forward, pecking each other on the lips. Maxine smiled and began to drool with wide eyes. She watched as they kissed, trying desperately to hold it back. Just before the ten minutes were up she gave in and allowed a very large nose bleed to erupt from her nose.

"Nose bleed?" Toshiro frowned

"Screaming?" Gin blinked

"Drooling?" Toshiro noted

"Hugging?" Gin whispered before they both clicked.

"FANGIRL!" The both screamed, spinning around and running as fast as they could away from Maxine.

"You can run but you cant hide!" Maxine laughed

Just as she chased after them, the other two fangirls began to wake.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter will be Darkdream again only with her favourite character... TOSHIRO!**

**R&R!**


	6. Toshiro I

**This is chapter a Six! This with Toshiro and back to me, Darkdream but also a person that reviewed and asked to be in it (btw I am sorry if I make your character different to how you imagine, if you want them to be a certain way then let me know, otherwise... sorry:L)**

**

* * *

**

Dardream moaned loudly as she woke. Slowly she sat up and squinted. With a loud yawn she stood up and stretched casually. Where were they know?

She looked up and her eyes widened. Toshiro was running over, he had managed to lose Maxine and left her to chase after Gin. He was trying to get back to the soul society before Maxine could find him again, he didn't suspect Darkdream to also be a fan...

She did not waist any time! Jumping and running she dived and managed to tackle Toshiro around the waist, throwing him onto the ground. She landed on top and began to lean over him, drooling onto his face with her hands either side of his head to stop him from moving away.

"What the hell! Not another one!" Toshiro cried

"Toshiro!" Darkdream laughed happily

"Get away from me!"

"No! Please get together with Rangiku! Oh please!"

"First someone wants me to be with Gin and now Rangiku! What the hell is wrong with you SICK SICK SICK people!" Toshiro screamed

"HAY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" someone called

"Oh thank god" Toshiro sighed in relife, he looked over.

A girl stood, wearing a black T-shirt and black shorts as well as a pair of black shoes. She was glaring at the two of them.

"Who are you?" Darkdream scowled

"Kayla, I am Toshiro's biggest fan!" she snapped

"No! I am!" Darkdream stood and stormed over. Kayla and Darkdream glared at one another with hate.

Toshiro took this chance to roll onto his hands and knees and to slowly begin to crawl away. He was almost away when suddenly Darkdream grabbed his left leg and Kayla grabbed his right.

"I want to hug him!" Kayla cried

"No! I am hugging him!" Darkdream shouted "What are you even doing here?"

"I have been here this whole time! Stalking Toshiro!"

"What?" Toshiro snapped

They both wrapped their arms around Toshiro in a tight up and suddenly pulled to get him for themselves. Toshiro gasped as he was pulled and crushed in a hug at the same time. Toshiro kicked out and struggled to find his zanpakuto but he must have dropped it while running from Maxine.

"HOW DARE YOU STALK MY TOSHIRO!" Darkdream screamed

"YOUR Toshiro?" Kayla snarled

"Someone... help me..." Toshiro squeaked.

"That is it! We settle this the fangirl way!" Kayla announced

The two dragged Toshiro to the nearest tree and chained his ankle to the tree, (and yes Kayla keeps spare chains on her just in case she needs to chain up Toshiro). Then they walked over and stood, facing each other. Glaring...

"Chose your weapon" Darkdream growled

"I chose..." she pulled out a picture "YAOI TOSHIRO!"

"I chose..." she pulled out her own picture "SHIRTLESS TOSHIRO!"

"Whoever stops having a nosebleed first means they don't love him the most so they lose!"

With that they both stared at the pictures and pretty soon blood shot out of there nose, they had to move the pictures to keep it safe. Toshiro blinked, he had never seen so much blood, even in a war! Mind you it was said that fangirls had a very long supply of blood because they always had so many nose bleeds when they saw people.

Toshiro sighed "This is gonna take a while..."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter will be Beth again only with her favourite character... Shinji!**

**R&R!**


	7. Shinji I

**This is chapter a Seven! This with Shinji and my mate Beth !****

* * *

**

Beth woke to have blood falling on her, she nearly drowned! She sat up and frowned to see two girls having nosebleeds over pictures with Toshiro chained to a tree. She blinked a few times before standing and brushing away as much of the blood as she could. Then she stepped away from the horror and looked around, frowning.

Then a sent caught her nose and she dropped onto all fours, sniffing the ground and moving along with her nose glewed to the ground and her ass in the air. As she moved she began to hear voices and her head lifted, she smiled the crazy smile and jumped up, running to the nearest building.

As she dived into the room she saw him. Blond hair with his cat smile and all. Shinji!

"SHINJI!" Beth cried

"What the-" he looked up to see Beth standing in front of him, a wide grin on her face, eyes wide, hands clasped together like she was praying.

"It really is you! I used your scent to find you" she gasped

"... are you saying I smell?" he blinked

"WE'RE ALL SAYING THAT!" Hiyori screamed

"I am in love with you!" Beth sighed dramatically

"... Oooookay then" he said slowly

"MARRY ME!"

"... No" Shinji said stepping back

"Why not?" Beth began to cry

"... Because I'm gay..."

"That's OK, I don't mind WE CAN HAVE A THREESOME!" Beth grinned

He stared at her in shock and began to slowly back away. Beth followed him happily. He backed up until he was pressed against the wall.

"Lets throw this clown out already" Hiyori snarled

"Oh my god! Hiyori just threatened me!" Beth cried "I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"... Uhhhh..." Hiyori blinked at her

Beth wrapped her arms around Shinji and then began to approach Hiyori, just dragging the blond along rather happily. Hiyori rose her hands and backed away.

"Hay! Back off! Stay away! Don't come any closer!" she used two fingers to make the cross sign on her hands.

Beth hissed and crouched down before blinking "Wait... I aint a vampire" she resumed to slowly approach Hiyori while one arm was wrapped around Shinji.

"Hiyori! Save yourself!" Shinji cried

"OK" she spun and ran

"Wait! I didn't mean it!" Shinji shouted

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter will be Summer with Tousen but also a lil of Ulquiorra with a fangirl Pheonix Reaper**

**R&R!**


	8. UlquiorraTousen I

**This is chapter a Eight! This with Tousen and Ulquiorra and Summer and Pheonix Reaper!****

* * *

**

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo Tousen and Ulquiorra were having there own problems. A girl called Summer, with brown hair (some abburn in it). And the other was a girl called Pheonix Reaper (lets call her Pheonix for short!). These two girls had somehow found there way, not only into the new world, not only into Aizen's secret base and not only into there rooms but Summer went all the way into Tousen's SHOWER!

Meanwhile Pheonix had just walked in and lay down beside Ulquiorra as he was sleeping. She cuddled against him and sighed dreamily before her eyes done that little shine that perverts get and her hand slowly lifted the blanket over him. She looked down at his area and lifted his trousers before he jaw dropped.

"BLOODY HELL YOUR BIG!" she drooled

Ulquiorra snorted before his eyes slowly flickered open and he found a female leaning over him and staring down of his boxers. He blinked for a few more moments before slowly sitting up and smacking her around the head with the back of his hand.

"Trash" he grumbled standing.

"Oh my god..." Pheonix stood and grinned "You slapped me... now It's my turn" and as she ran passed she brought her hand around and smacked Ulquiorra's butt hard.

Then she ran away as Ulquiorra stared after her and slowly and threateningly began to give chase no idea he would have been better off ignoring it.

Meanwhile, Tousen suddenly felt something touching his chest and rubbing up and down slowly. Summer was grinning as she stared at every inch of his body. He frowned and slowly grabbed her hand, making her whole face burn red with joy at the fact that her and Tousen were actually holding hands!

Slowly pulling out a camera from her pocket she began to take pictures of there hands as he pushed the hand away slowly before then his body.

"Who the hell is here?" Tousen frowned, he heard the clicking noise "Are you taking pictures?"

"Nooooo" she said and took a strange picture of his armpit

"Get the hell out!" Tousen shouted grabbing the shower curtain to cover himself.

"Wait! I haven't got a picture of your foot yet!" she cried dramatically

"OUT!"

Meanwhile in the main hall where all of the espada and Aizen were meeting, they were waiting patiently for Ulquiorra and Tousen to join them (Gin had just plain disapeared).

When suddenly Ulquiorra appeared with the girl Pheonix sitting on his foot with his arms and legs aroud his own leg and her face pressed against his hip. She was puring like a cat and giggeling while she did so.

"What the hell is that?" Nnoitra frowned

"A fangirl" Ulquiorra said emotionlessly and walked passed, dragging Pheonix along.

"A what?" they all blinked

"Fangirl, you know, normal human girl that stalks us" he explained

"Ahhh" Aizen sighed "Well get rid of her"

"I ... uh... can't" he mumbled

"Why not?"

"Well cause they may be normal humans but they have some kind of ability that stops us from killing them" he sighed miserably

"Ooooookay then"

Suddenly Tousen walked in with Summer riding on his back happily stroking his hair and face like it was a precious gem. They all stared at him but he just grit his teeth and ignored them walking over to his seat.

"Another fangirl?" Aizen asked

"Yup" he sighed

"What do they want?" Nnoitra asked

"No idea" Ulquiorra sighed

Suddenly Summer looked at Pheonix and scowled at her, sticking out her tongue. Pheonix done the same and soon the two were glaring hatefully at one another.

"Ulquiorra's better" Pheonix hissed

"No way! Tousen is!" Summer snapped

"Ulquiorra has emo tears!"

"Tousen has a hot body! I should know! I have seen it!"

Everyone was now staring at them. Tousen blushed furiously while Ulquiorra just sighed and went to his seat. Then suddenly Summer and Pheonix jumped at one another and began to try and rip each other apart. Everyone stared before slowly standing and backing out of the room, Ulquiorra and Tousen ran as soon as they were out of the room.

Suddenly they stopped and looked around for there favourite characters.

"Where are they?" Summer asked

"They ran away!" Pheonix cried

"Well after them you silly cow!"

And the both jumped to there feet, running as fast as they could down the hall and after there furture husbands.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter will be a girl called Ivy with... quite a few characters actually...**

**R&R!**


	9. Hug Club I

**This is chapter a Nine! This with a few characters and Ivy!****

* * *

**

Toshiro moaned as he woke. He found himself chained up in a large basement, it was dark but he could make out a few other shapes all against of the wall. He frowned and looked around when suddenly a girl appeared at the large door, she was half hiding and she seemed to be shy as she stared in.

"Hello?" Toshiro blinked "Can you help us?"

She stepped out slowly. It was a young very shy woman with a purple/pink shirt with black leggings and a purple converse, she was rather pretty but she kepy hiding in the shadows and was watching Toshiro closely.

"Hi" she whispered staring with wide eyes the shape of plates

"... Hello" Toshiro repeated

"... I can't believe it is you..." she continued to stare with wide eyes

"Uh do I know you?" Toshiro asked

"No... But I know you" she gasped

"... How?"

"... I love you" she gasped

"Oh god you arent another fan girl are you?" Toshiro moaned

"I saved you from those girls" she gasped

"Yeah but now you have kidnapped me!"

"Says who?"

"Hello!" he waved his chained hands around as best as he could.

"But... I just don't want you to leave" she whispered

"... Uh... I wont" Toshiro promised then looked around "Who ELSE is here?"

"Oh yeah" she looked around at the others all chained like Toshiro was, she just grinned "Well you see... I love just so many characters from Bleach, I couldn't pick one, I had to pick them too"

"What?" Toshiro blinked and looked around, his eyes widened when he saw who else was in the room! There was Grimmjow who had at least several pieces of tap over his mouth with murderess eyes. Beside of him was an unconsious Ulquiorra. And then beside of him was Ichigo. Then there was Shuhei and Uryu. They were all chaine dup and unconsious (except Grimmjow of course).

"They are my personal collection" Ivy gasped, drool slipping down her chin

"Collection?" Toshiro blinked

"Yes, my collection" she smiled slightly phycoticly

"..." now he was just staring at her in shock

Just then the door flew open and half a dozen girls stood there, glaring into the scene. At the front of the group stood two girls, they were very pale and thin but soon there chalk white faces were replaced with an angry shade of red. They were none other than the two girls that had a nose bleeding competition over Toshiro when they had tied him to a tree. Darkdream and Kayla. Behind of them were non other than Pheonix, fuming with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR MAN?" all of the girls yelled at the same time and ran forward, grabbing there favourite anime boys and trying to pull them from the chains.

"How many bloody more of you are there?" Toshiro snapped as Darkdream and Kayla both grabbed his legs and pulled... HARD!

"... My... collection" Ivy whispered and began to shake with anger.

She walked over to the nearest wall and opened it, revealing a large button. When she pressed it the whole floor opened up as a trap door, apart from the part she was standing on. All of the fangirls dropped down and hit the ground hard while the rest of the boys were hanging from the chains and gawping at them. Grimmjow was making loud noises through the tape over his mouth and was kicking wildly.

Then she pressed the button again and the floor was replaced once more. Ivy walked over to the others again and ignored all the screams, moans and swearing from bellow of her own feet.

"That should keep them away for a while" Ivy smiled... She was an evil genius!

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter will be EVERYONE! (could possibly be ending soon unless I get any more request. Not a threat just a statement).**

**R&R!**


	10. END!

**This is chapter a Ten! This is with EVERYONE and is the last chapter!****

* * *

**

"What are we doing Head Captain?" Shunsui asked

"We are laying a trap for those fangirls. They need to be finished with, otherwise we will slowly lose all our captains!" he snapped

"Yes sir!" everyone saluted

They all ducked down behind of the bushes and shut there eyes, focussing. They had left Toshiro to stand in the open area, he seemed to be a favourite among most of the fangirls so was the perfect bait. Though they did have to tie him up to make sure he agreed.

Just then... Slowly... There was a loud stomping. And near by puddles began to ripple. Everyone tensed and huddled together while Toshiro's eyes widened in shock and horror. Fangirls could be heard roaring from miles away as they began to run as fast as they could towards them.

"Here they come" Unohana gasped

"Hurry pull the poor lad in" Ukitake gasped

"Not yet" Yamomoto said slowly

"Hurry!"

"Not yet" he whispered

"Head captain!" they gasped just as the girls reached them.

"NOW!"

They all pulled on the rope and pulled Toshiro to safty away from the fangirls. Just as they reached the area a trap door opened and they dropped down into it, down into the large portal that Mayuri had made, sending them to whole other world.

They screamed as they fell down but soon the screams died away, leaving silence and a very tense set of captains. And then they all jumped up and cheeed "IT IS DONE! THEY ARE GONE! WE ARE FREE!"

Meanwhile in a whole new universe called "Death Note" all of the fangirls slowly stood up.

"Where are we?" Ivy blinked

"Looks like... Death Note?" Pheonix asked, looking at the characters

"But I hate death note!" Maxine cried

"I haven't seen it" shrugged a girl

"Who cares! I want my Tousen back!" Summer sobbed

"Here's what we do, we open a new portal and go back and get our men!" Beth cried

"Here here!" Darkdream grinned

But just as they were about to do so... A shirtless handsome boy walked passed them and winked at all of the girls.

"... Or we can stay here for a bit" Maxine shrugged

"Here here!" Darkdream repeated

"He is mine!" Summer cried

"No mine!" Ivy snapped

"I want him!" Pheonix clawed at them

Soon there was a whole pile of crazy fangirls... They would never be out down, fangirls would only ever multiply!

**

* * *

**

**THIS IS THE END!**

**R&R!**


End file.
